


Renegade

by LightningCorgi (LightningOtter)



Series: The Huntress and The Soldier Present: One-Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOtter/pseuds/LightningCorgi
Summary: Fang comes home from work, only for Lightning to treat her to a little tender love and care. My first NSFW one-shot.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Series: The Huntress and The Soldier Present: One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208807
Kudos: 1





	Renegade

Renegade

After a successful job at NORA House, Fang finally pulled into the driveway of her apartment complex to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend Lightning Farron. It wasn’t unusual for the silence as Lightning would often be asleep by the time she came home. 

However, the Oerban did have ways of being surprised by the soldier. Sometimes, Lightning would stay up and wait for Fang to return, but that was only on days she didn’t have to work. Fang would go to their shared bedroom and greet Lightning with a kiss before finally lying beside the pink-haired soldier, pull her into her arms, and cuddle her without a second glance. 

Fang took a second and removed her sandals, putting them into their basket beside the door and turning on the lamp. She walked towards the kitchen and noticed Lightning’s laptop remained open as she worked on paperwork. A handwritten paper remained folded on the table, with the single word written in cursive in big letters, 

Huntress. Fang felt amused as she unfolded the paper to find a small note; come upstairs and join me already. Looking at the letters, she traced a single finger over Lightning’s signature as she felt the tips of her ears burn slightly. 

“Well, you don’t have to tell me twice note,” Fang chuckled before walking towards the stairs and headed up the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. She stood outside the bedroom, adjusted her collared shirt before pushing the door open, noticing Lightning sitting on the edge of their bed, dressed in lace undergarments with ruffles. 

“What’s wrong, Fang? Scared? Not like you to get cold feet.” Lightning said with a single smirk, blue eyes peered into green, as she got up and walked towards the Oerban, grabbing her by the chin roughly and pressed her lips to Fang’s, earning a low groan from the Oerban. 

“I missed you,” Lightning purred between kisses as her lips pressed against Fang’s jaw, cheek and then started to go down lower towards her neck as she suckled on the soft tan skin of Fang’s neck. 

“I missed you too Sunshine, I just wasn’t expecting any of this,” Fang said, keeping her head steady as Lightning suckled. However, her eyes focused on the flickering candles that released the scent of rain and wildflowers. 

There was no hesitation in her voice, but the soldier mashed their lips together once more as she felt a firm hand grab at her tie, causing Fang’s breath to hitch. Lightning had a way of playing with the Oerban, and with the low groans from the Oerban, she knew it would be a matter of time before Fang ended up in ecstasy. 

“Only you can…” Fang looked as Lightning put a finger to her lips, “Stop talking,” Lightning said lowly pressing her lips to Fang’s once more after removing her fingers. Her tongue glided along the Oerban’s lip as she looked to Fang as Fang opened slightly as the soldier pressed her tongue to Fang’s. Their tongues fought in a battle of dominance Lightning dragged the Oerban from her stupor, leading her towards their bed, as her hands worked on buttons, as one by one started to come undone.

Fang purred in satisfaction as a low moan escaped her lips. Seizing a moment, Lightning pulled at Fang’s lip between her teeth as she moaned. As her fingers finally worked, the final button of Fang’s shirt opens, sliding it off her shoulders with ease. 

Neither reacts for a beat as the button-down ends up on the carpet, but Fang feels a slight pant escape her lips as the backs of her knees hit the mattress, while Lightning’s fingers work on the button and zipper of Fang’s black slacks as they loosened as she took a second to pull them down after Fang lifted her hips enough for the soldier to bring them down her legs as she discarded them coldly leaving the Oerban bare except her undergarments. 

Lightning climbed into bed as the mattress groaned, as it creaked as Lightning got into position straddling the Oerban’s hips, peering down at Fang. Combing her hand through the wild brunette hair, just admiring Fang at the moment. 

To see Fang glancing up at her only caused Lightning to smirk slightly as she leaned down, pressing her lips to the Oerban’s once more roughly, sending bolts down the Oerban’s spine as Fang felt heat travel towards her core as she whined slightly, feeling Lightning’s hand press down on her throat gently. 

Lightning let her hand travel in a thin line down towards the black bra as she slid the front clasp earning a throaty groan from Fang once more. Soft hands found Fang’s breasts, gently squeezing them. Fang had gotten them pierced some time ago and was just glad they healed up nicely, and it was worth the wait whenever Lightning found out. Gently squeezing one peak, Fang arched her back automatically to Lightning’s touch. To see the soldier take so much pride at the moment caused Fang to let her senses take over in a mix of moans and grunts. 

Fang felt Lightning’s hand switch rolling her other peak roughly as she shifted positions. Her teeth latched at Fang’s neck, shoulders, collarbone, and even her pulse point, leaving marks in her wake. Fang would moan out as she found herself fall into a high with the soldier girl. 

Lightning made her feel a lot better after her long day at work until the soldier stopped biting trailing kisses down her neck toward each of her pierced peaks; the soldier took gentle care biting and sucking careful of the precious jewelry. Tongue lapping gently at each, knowing how sensitive Fang got to her peaks. 

However, Lightning stopped and gently cupped between Fang’s legs stopping at the thin barrier between her and Fang. Her fingers traced delicately towards the waistband watching as Fang would part her lips ever so slightly and moan lowly. A slight smirk appeared on Lightning’s lips once more, her fingers dancing on the barrier, taking in how damp the Oerban was. 

Lightning smirked, taking the tie from Fang’s neck pulling her up gently as Fang used her elbows to prop herself gently. Their lips crashed together as Lightning unfastened the tie throwing it elsewhere as she looked down at Fang, who was bare for her. “Tell me, Fang, what is it you want?” There was no coyness but a certain slyness to Lightning’s voice.

“I want you…” Fang grumbled.

“I want you to what, Fang?” Lightning asked with a purr. Her fingers tracing the waistband gently with her thumb and her blunt nails. Fang gently bucked against her hand. Fang struggled with words, muttering lowly to herself as she felt Lightning’s hand gently at her thighs in teasing jest. 

“You want me to what?” Lightning asked once more with a sly smile once more. 

“I want your fingers inside.” Fang mewled huskily. 

Lightning smiled, “Was that too hard?”

“Yes, officer Tease,” Fang grumbled lowly.

“Officer Tease? That's new for even you, Fang.” Lightning said as she worked Fang’s panties off without a second glance. Skilled nimble fingers rested easily at Fang’s inner thigh, earning a soft moan from the Oerban once more. 

Fang looked up at Lightning in need as Lightning gently pressed a finger to her nub rubbing in slow circle cycles, while she pressed her lips to Fang’s once more. The circles turned into a steady pace as she took a second, teasing the entrance by sliding her fingers up and down, coating in the dampness as Lightning brought her lips to Fang’s once more, roughly sliding one finger in a thrust pulling back and going for two. 

Starting at a nice steady pace, she kept her eyes on Fang’s biting and sucking at her neck, listening to the Oerban’s moans as she kept up her pace. In a rhythmic pace of in, out, in, out, Lightning eventually pressed her thumb against the nub rubbing in circles once more, focusing on Fang’s moans and breathing. 

Fang bucked slightly, keeping her back arched as the soldier kept thrusting, hitting all the right places as her emerald green eyes rolled back. Focusing on Lightning’s fingers, she let the soldier’s pace quicken a bit more as she also felt the soldier’s teeth at her pulse point, continuing to test the waters as Fang’s hands gripped the bedsheets tightly underneath her. Though she wouldn’t admit it, to see Lightning in such a commanding role only made her feel that heat in her to burn fiercer.

Each thrust brought Fang closer and closer towards her edge. She felt like she was on a mountain, high in the clouds. Each thrust was like a bolt of lightning as the soldier was bringing her from her height. 

Lightning smirked down at her partner, noticing how she clenched and tightened around her fingers with each thrust. She knew she was nearing the Oerban’s descent as she kissed Fang’s cheek lovingly as several beads of sweat ran down her forehead. 

“Fang, you’re catching the behemoth,” Lightning prompted, noticing her lover was edging closer.

“I’m on its trail. I’ve been on that trail.” Fang moaned out.

“Take your spear and attack.” Lightning said lowly into her ear as she brought her lips down from the ear, sucking at each peak with a tenderness, looking up at Fang once more. 

Each thrust caused Fang to moan louder until Fang neared her climax. 

“Get the behemoth for me,” Lightning coaxed, sending the Oerban into her edge as Fang’s climax hit as the Oerban rode it out with short spasms. Green eyes glazed over as she felt that ecstasy of the moment, “I caught her…” Fang purred softly between pants of breath and moans that escaped her lips, as Lightning pressed her lips against Fang’s once more.

After a while, Fang finally relaxed as Lightning had discarded the rest of her garments. Lightning turned to look at the Oerban beside her. She cuddled up into Fang’s side and pressed her lips to the huntress. 

Fang smiled, wrapping an arm around Lightning as the soldier got comfortable as she gently ruffled Fang’s hair that messily clung to her neck. 

“I love you, Fang.” Lightning said happily.

“I love you too, Sunshine.” Fang smiles as she draped her arms around the soldier pulling her close into her chest as the two finally took a well-deserved rest.

The End


End file.
